A three day workshop is proposed on idiopathic low back pain. The meeting will be held from December 8-10, 1980 in Miami Beach, Florida. A multi-disciplinary group of basic and clinical scientists will present papers and participate in focused discussions to stimulate research on this complex syndrome. Low back pain induces a great disruption in the quality of life. The economic cost to the back pain patient and society in general is enormous. Many of the back disorders are well understood and their etiology, pathology, and treatment is either well developed or developing. However, for the great majority of patients a complaint of low back pain will not have a specific documentable diagnosis. There is a tremendous reservoir of scientific expertise, knowledge, and technology that are available, but, not previously directed to this critical problem. A workshop of the appropriate mixture of multi-disciplinary scientists can produce a clear statement of knowns, unknowns, and research opportunities. The overriding purpose is to serve as a stimulus to increase the quality and quantity of research endeavors in idiopathic low back pain.